


Precious Meowrails

by EvieTheEevee



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Meowrails, One Shot, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieTheEevee/pseuds/EvieTheEevee
Summary: Nepeta is feeling down so her moirail tries to encourage her.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Precious Meowrails

Nepeta curled up on her bed and stared at the wall. She had been there at least an hour now, not that she was keeping any track of time. A voice in the back of her head was nagging her to get up, to be doing something more productive, but she ignored it. It wasn’t as if she’d be able to get anything done in this state anyway. Better to just wait it out.

  
Her gaze lingered on one of the many cat posters she had plastered to her wall. It didn’t do much to improve her mood, but at least it was something to look at. She dimly thought about what would happen if someone from school knew she had such childish things hanging up. Another thing for them to bully her about, she guessed.

  
...Actually, the poster really wasn’t helping. She decided to check her phone instead. She rolled over to the other side of the bed and leaned over, trying to reach her backpack without falling off. She inwardly reprimanded herself for throwing the backpack so far from her bed when she had gotten home. Finally grabbing it, she pulled it closer to her bed and fished around in the pocket until she found the phone.

  
She took it out and sat up on the bed. She clicked the home button and saw there were eleven new messages, most of them from Equius. How long had he been trying to contact her? She hoped he wasn’t too worried. Her finger hovered over them as she tried to decide whether or not to respond right now, if nothing else to reassure him that she was ok.

  
However, she was interrupted by the sound of the door knocking. When a few seconds passed without her saying anything, she heard her mother call out. “Nepeta?” Nepeta felt a twinge of guilt for having barely said anything to her after coming home from school. She had essentially made a beeline straight to her room as soon as she could and hadn’t left since.

  
Sighing, she tried to shake off her depressed feeling and scooted off the bed. No reason to make her mom worry over her being sad. Pretending to be alright tended to work better. She padded over to the door and opened it. “Yes?” she asked, with what she hoped was a decently happy expression.

  
“Equius just stopped by.” Nepeta’s eyes widened a bit in surprise. “He asked if he could talk with you for a little while.” Her mother paused, and she got a worried look on her face. “...I can tell that something’s wrong. Do you want to have some more time alone? I can tell him you’re busy if you want.”

  
“N-no, ummmm… he’s fine.” Nepeta stammered. Well, so much for trying to hide things from her mother. She had eyes like a hawk. Or a cat. Yes, on second thought she definitely liked that simile better.

  
Anyways, Equius was one of the few people who she knew wouldn’t just make things worse. Had he texted her to say he was coming? She hadn’t actually had a chance to look through the messages yet. Either way, he was here now.

  
She hurried past her mother to the entrance of the house. Equius stood there, looking slightly uncomfortable. He wasn’t wearing his sunglasses right now; earlier he had claimed he had stopped wearing them all the time because he “wasn’t able to be as strong” when he always had to worry about protecting them from being. She suspected it was really just because the weather was always rainy now, but it was more fun to her to not say anything.

  
His eyes lit up at the sight of her before turning slightly worried. “Hey, uh… I just wanted to make sure-” He was cut off by her grabbing him by the arm and pulling him in the direction of her room. “Wha- why do we-” He was cut off by Nepeta making a meaningful glance at her mother.

  
They entered and Nepeta closed the door. She flopped onto the bed dramatically. Equius looked around the room before settling onto the edge of her bed. “So, I take it you don’t want to tell your mom about what happened today?” he asked.

  
She sighed. “It’s not that I don’t trust her to help. It’s just she can be really…” she winced at a memory of her mom in a yelling match with someone because their kid had stolen one of Nepeta’s crayons. “...Overprotective at times. I don’t want her to start a big fight with all of their parents and make this an even bigger deal than it has to be.”

  
“...Yeah, I can definitely see why bringing Meulin into it would be a bad idea.” Equius said.

  
Silence filled the room for a few seconds. “Um… sorry I didn’t respond to any of your texts,” Nepeta said. “I… didn’t actually look at my phone until right before you got here.”

  
“No, don’t apologize for anything,” Equius said quickly. “I just… so much happened today, and you weren’t responding to anything I sent, and… I guess I worried myself too much over it. Over how you were doing.” He looked at her. “I just want you to be ok.”

  
She gave him a small smile, but then her eyes grew distant. “I know I shouldn’t let myself be so affected by this. People who say things like that are… they’re just trying to get a reaction out of me, and I have so many great people in my life - you, Fef, Karkat…” she trailed off. “But whenever they make those comments, it’s like any common sense leaves me. I can only think about what they said about me. That… that I am just the autistic cat girl.” She stopped and tried hard to fight back the tears that were now threatening to come up.

  
Equius took her hand and she looked at him. “Well, they have no idea what they’re talking about,” he said. He fought down his anger at all of the people who had bullied her; getting mad right now wouldn’t help Nepeta and she needed him right now. “They don’t know you at all - their opinions on you aren’t worth anything. I know it’s hard, but - sometimes you just have to learn to ignore them. The same thing has happened to me before, and… they’ll move on eventually.” His expression softened. “No matter what, I’ll always be there to fight for you.”

  
Nepeta abruptly started to cry. She curled up against Equius, who stayed frozen awkwardly for a moment before putting an arm around her comfortingly. “I’m- I’m so sorry,” she said between sobs. “I- I feel like I just make everyone worry about me…”

  
“You don’t have anything to be sorry about,” Equius said fiercely. “We wouldn’t worry if we didn’t care about you.” She didn’t respond, she just snuggled closer to him and continued crying, slightly softer now.

  
Eventually, her tears died down and she raised herself up, still next to Equius. “Um… do you feel better now?” he asked. She nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.

  
At length, she regained her composure enough to speak again. “...Thank you. You’re right, I… I shouldn’t let this affect me so much. Those people… they just want me to feel like used litter. I don’t need to give them that satisfaction.” Equius smiled; that she was using cat puns again was a good sign. At least he had done something right.

  
Nepeta snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. He held her close. “And if you ever need me to, I have no problems with showing them why you don’t want to get on the wrong side of my strength,” Equius said. At a worried mewl from Nepeta, he quickly added, “-but only if you tell me to, of course.”

  
She gave out a small laugh and purred. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here goes my first fic. I have no idea what to think of this but I hope someone can find some enjoyment from it at least :/ 
> 
> The meowrails are precious and Nepeta deserved only good things, no one can convince me otherwise.


End file.
